Dive Mode
is a minigame that appears in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. The minigame is compulsory when traveling to a world for the first time, and is also available as an optional mini-game from that point onward. Sora and Riku must complete a themed free-falling stage with a given objective for each Dive, such as earning a set quantity of points or defeating enemies. Strategy Upon entering a new world, the player will be automatically entered in the respective world's dive; alternatively, the player can select a world in the world map and choose to re-play the dive. Once the initial cinematic is over, the player will begin the free-fall. During the fall, the player will have to avoid the various obstacles that appear as well as the enemies, although they can be attacked and reward the player with points and occasionally, health orbs. Any contact with them will knock back the player and cause the character to lose a portion of its health; should the health bar drop to zero or the timer ends, the dive will end prematurely. Once the main boss is defeated or the objective is reached, and the final ring is crossed, the dive will end and the player will be rewarded with a rank based on their score and time taken. If rank A is obtained, the player will be rewarded with a Command, Training Toy or Dream Piece, depending on the dive. If you fail to complete the goal of a dive twice during the dive, a warp button appears. This will end the dive, successfully, but with no prize points and an automatic C Rank. This doesn't work in boss dives. Commands *'Circle Pad:' Alters Sora and Riku's position during the dive. *' Diving Strike:' Performs a charge that, when used against a Nightmare or certain objects, will destroy them. *' Aerial Brake:' Slows down the speed of the dive for a few moments. *' Magic:' Uses one charge of Mega Flare or Laser Spin. *' Dodging Deflect:' Creates a shield that deflects incoming attacks; when used while moving it will also generate a dash. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Traverse Town ;Sora Traverse Town's dive for Sora features banners, announcements and ledges as obstacles, of which some announcements can be destroyed by the use of a diving strike. Shortly after, a few Komory Bats will appear sporadically. Further into the dive, rotating ledges with lights, buildings and two Meowjesty plushies will appear as new barriers, alongside a large hoard of Komory Bats, although only the latter two obstacles can be attacked and successfully destroyed. ;Riku Riku's Traverse Town dive begins with obstacles in the form of green and red banners appearing. Certain banners can be destroyed with the use of a diving strike. Komory Bats and Hebby Repps are the first enemies encountered during this dive. These can also be destroyed using a diving strike. Models of houses, in addition to wires akin to those found in the Fourth District act as further barriers. A Meow Wow plushie also acts as a barrier. The ring appears at the end of a section of further barriers. La Cité des Cloches ;Sora This dive features a wide variety of obstacles, the first being castle towers and ice rocks. These are coupled together with Komory Bats and Fin Fatale foes. Performing a diving strike will only destroy the ice rocks and defeat the Dream Eaters. Upon advancing in the dive, a hoard of Fin Fatales will appear, shortly before rotating lasers make their entrance. Once these are passed, bells and stone walls will be the last obstacles before reaching the final ring. ;Riku Queen Buzzerfly appears as the main enemy in this particular dive. To eliminate the boss, Riku must destroy the gem embedded in the Queen's forehead. To be able to attack the Queen directly, however, the four smaller butterflies guarding the Queen must be destroyed. Until all four minor enemies have been eliminated, the main boss will be unreachable, and Riku will be obliged to avoid each of the Queen's attacks. The Grid ;Sora This dive is the first battle fought against the dive-specific boss, Brawlamari. To successfully complete the dive, Brawlamari must be defeated; this can only be done by eliminating the two shining areas above the Nightmare symbol. Brawlamari has a range of attacks, which include sending fragments of a meteor hurtling towards Sora and creating a vortex to suck Sora towards the boss and deal damage. The boss can only be attacked after the vortex attack has stopped. However, after a certain time, Brawlamari will once again become non-targetable. After one of the two gems has been destroyed, Brawlamari will then enter a permanent powered-up state during which it gains additional attacks. Once Brawlamari is defeated, the ring will appear, in addition to some prizes, and the dive will be complete. ;Riku During the dive, Riku will begin by facing large groups of hexagonal rocks as well as solar sailors as obstacles. Progressing further into the dive, code rings and long strings of codes are introduced as barriers. Shortly before reaching the end ring, rectangular rocks will appear as new obstacles. Neither of these obstacles can be destroyed with a diving strike and no Dream Eater appears as an enemy. Prankster's Paradise ;Sora For this dive, Sora is required to pop 150 balloons before the time limit of one minute, 45 seconds has been reached. Balloons can be found separately, in small clusters and also in large clusters. A green orb can be collected during the dive to obtain the Laser Spin item, which allows one use. Prize points can also be collected throughout the dive. No obstacles or Nightmares appear during this dive. ;Riku Prankster's Paradise dive features a diverse amount of obstacles scattered across the duration of the dive; the first encountered are a pair of white gloves pulling a net and rings. A hoard of Ghostabockys will be the first wave of enemies encountered, whom can be dispatched by using diving strike or magic; halfway through the dive a second wave will appear. Upon reaching the last half of the dive, blocks, billiard balls and juggling clubs will appear as obstacles, although none can be attacked. Country of the Musketeers ;Sora 500 prize points must be collected before the goal is reached in this dive. Enemies immediately appear in the form of Drak Quacks. Floating cartoons and cartoon quotes are the first obstacles encountered. As with other dives, some obstacles can be destroyed with a diving strike to gain prize points. Pop-out versions of Goofy are met as further barriers, and Halbirds also make an appearance. Sora can obtain a Mega Flare during the dive to use once. ;Riku For this dive, Brawlamari is the main enemy. In order to defeat it, Riku must go through a two-stage battle where the gems embedded on its forehead have to be destroyed. In order to do so, Riku will have to avoid various attacks from Brawlamari for the areas to become exposed. Symphony of Sorcery ;Sora Over the course of Symphony of Sorcery's dive, Sora is required to rack up 900 prize points before the time limit has expired. Pitted against a dark blue background, the first obstacles encountered are flowers, some of which can be destroyed with a diving strike. Light-studded cobwebs, leaf wreaths and musical stanzas act as obstacles. Sora can obtain a green orb which grants him one use of a Laser Spin, which can be used against the Halbirds and Komory Bats which appear in a large group after the halfway stage of the dive. Once the necessary prize points have been collected, the timer will stop, allowing completion of the dive without fear of a time-out. ;Riku Riku's Symphony of Sorcery dive features various Dream Eaters such as Komory Bats, Iceguin Aces, Tatsu Steeds and Ghostabockys. While there does not seem to be an order, Komory Bats and Iceguin Aces appear mainly during the start of the dive while the Tatsu Steeds and Ghostabockys appear at the end; All of them can be defeated by using diving strike or magic. During the beginning, musical scores alongside snowflakes will be the only obstacles, out of which only the snowflakes can be destroyed. Progressing in the dive will introduce webs with lights, while continuing to have the other two obstacles. The World That Never Was ;Sora Queen Buzzerfly is once again the main boss for this dive. Similar to the first dive in which she is encountered, Queen Buzzerfly has four smaller minions which protect her from potential attacks. These must be destroyed in order to directly attack the boss. However, unlike the first fight, in this dive, Queen Buzzerfly not only has a gem to be destroyed on her head, but also has three gems which must be destroyed on her posterior abdomen. Once these have been destroyed, the dive will be complete. ;Riku This particular dive features buildings and half circles that showcase a pattern similar to the one that appear in most of the buildings of the world. For the vast majority of the time these will be the only obstacles present; moments before reaching the final ring, blocks with similar patterns will appear. No Dream Eater is encountered as an enemy neither can any of the obstacles be attacked. Challenges Special Dives Chernabog After Young Xehanort has confronted Riku in Symphony of Sorcery, he summons Chernabog. The battle against the demon takes place in an alternate version of Dive Mode, in which Riku must fly horizontally, rather than vertically, such as in a regular dive. Dive to the Heart Toward the end of the game, Riku dives into Sora's heart in order to awaken his sleeping friend. Riku must tag 30 floating Sora figures in order to complete this free fall. Ending Credits During the credits, gold letters appear among the text. If all the letters are tagged, then a secret message will appear upon the credits' conclusion. Category:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Minigames